


Dodge!

by Marley93



Category: Glee
Genre: Broken Bones, Clumsy Blaine, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic, Sort Of, i told you so, married klaine, married!klaine, sassy Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 06:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19329316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley93/pseuds/Marley93
Summary: On his morning run, Blaine is very obedient to the instructions he's being given. That's not always a good thing, though.





	Dodge!

_Step, step, step, breathe in. Step, step, breathe out.  
Step, step, step, breathe in. Step, step, breathe out._

Blaine repeated the mantra in his head, whilst keeping his eyes and ears open, scanning his surroundings every second. You never knew what could be lurking behind a bush or tree, especially not this time of day. 

The first rays of the sun were just starting to cast their pale light over the damp grass, and caught in the waterdroplets that hung on empty spider webs in the bushes. Blaine always enjoyed taking a moment and watch how the silk would quiver slightly when a drop became bigger and bigger, and finally succumbed to gravity. 

Right now, though, he didn't have time. Stopping could kill him.

“ _I don't want to alarm you, but there's a zom on your six, runner five!_ ” The woman's voice crackled in his ear piece. “ _There's one right behind you, but don't look. Just run and maybe speed up a little if you've got some gas left in the tank. We need those medical supplies you just picked up!_ ”

Blaine nodded, picking up some speed. “Copy that, Maxine,” he said, although he was careful not to waste his breath any more. He could use the oxygen better than that.

“ _Always gives that bit of extra excitement, doesn't it?_ ” A sarcastic voice popped up on his left, and Blaine wondered – not for the first time – how the other runners managed to keep talking so much during their missions. “ _I love the sound of gurgling Zoms in the morning!_ ”

“ _Jody, less talking, more running!_ ” Maxine scolded the other woman. “ _You're attracting more zombies._ ”

Blaine cursed under his breath. His heart was slamming against his ribcage, and it didn't have anything to do with the physical exercise he was getting at the moment. 

“ _Dodge!_ ”

Blaine followed the instruction without even thinking about it, jumping to the side of the path the second he heard it. 

“Shit- no!” Blaine felt his right foot lose grip on the asphalt for a moment. He'd landed on a tree root which was doing its very best to break through the path. In the second before his ankle doubled over, Blaine realized that, dammit, he should have known this. He ran this route two, maybe three times a week, he knew every corner and crack in the black slab beneath his feet.

His arms shot forward in an attempt to break his fall, but that didn't do much except for sending a sharp pain through his left wrist. He could feel his elbow and knee scrape on the asphalt before the rest of his body landed with a thud. 

For a moment, Blaine lay absolutely still, panting, feeling nothing. Then, slowly, the throbbing pain in his ankle picked up again, and the skin on his knees and one of his elbows felt like he'd spilled boiling water over it. 

“ _You're doing great, keep up this pace!_ ” Maxine's encouraging voice came through. “ _You're almost back at the base!_ ”

Blaine groaned and reached for his headphones, pulling them out of his ears and tossing them beside him on the ground. Stupid app... He should have listened to Kurt and go running without distractions.

Blaine paused before making an attempt to sit up. 

“Ow, fuck!” He flumped back onto his back, cradling his wrist to his chest. “Fuck!” he panted again, realizing that the pain was so bad, it made him forget about the other scrapes and bruises. “No...” He carefully sat up, still holding his left wrist as still as possible. When he tried to hold up his hand without support, he had to grit his teeth to keep himself from crying out in pain.

For a moment, Blaine was at a loss for what to do. He needed to call his husband, obviously, but he couldn't let go of his injured arm unless he could support it with his chest or something. He looked around for a tree he could sit against, and decided to go for the traiterous oak tree. The one whose roots had tripped him up. 

Muttering obsceneties under his breath, and hissing when new pains and aches presented themselves with every movement he made, Blaine managed to shove himself backwards towards the tree. Probably ruining his running shorts in the process. Fantastic.

Once he was leaning back against the tree, he fumbled his phone from his hip pouch, and pulled the plug for his headphones out of it. Then he selected Kurt's number, and prayed his husband would pick up.

~*~

“You know I don't like saying I told you so,” Kurt said, crossing his legs as he sat down on the uncomfortable plastic chair in the waiting room. He reached into his bag and pulled out a pen so he could fill in the forms he'd just been given by the nurse. “But honestly, Blaine, I told you: it's safer to run without that silly app. It only distracts you from your surroundings. What if you'd been in te city instead of the park, and a car would have hit you?”

Blaine rested his head against the wall, closing his eyes. “I know,” he said through gritted teeth. “Kurt, I know. Can you please not do this right now?” 

A small huff let him know that Kurt would let the subject rest for at least an hour. Or hopefully until they were back home.

There was silence between them for a few moments, which was only broken by the sound of Kurt's pen ticking boxes on the form.

“They want to know if you've experienced any nausea, vomiting, diarrhea, dizziness, headaches, or muscle pain in the past week,” Kurt said. “Have you?”

“What? No, I haven't.” Blaine looked up. “Why are you filling out my form, anyway?”

Kurt looked at his husband and arched an eyebrow before looking pointedly at Blaine's wrist, which was twice its normal size. 

“Oh,” Blaine muttered. “Yeah, that... Right. Thanks.” 

Kurt sniffed, and continued filling out the form. He was quiet for a little longer, before he said: “How's your ankle feeling?”

Blaine looked at it somberly, trying to move his foot. He hissed and decided to quit while he was ahead. “Not good,” he answered. “I doubt I'll be running the marathon.”

“You weren't running the marathon this year in the first place, honey,” Kurt said, patting Blaine's leg before squeezing it gently. At Blaine's glare, he said: “Well, let's face it. You started training far too late for that. And not nearly often enough.”

“That's your fault,” Blaine muttered, his cheeks flushing at the thought of all the ways Kurt managed to make him stay in bed just that bit longer in the mornings, taking up a lot of the time he had before he had to leave for work. “If you weren't making it a sport to distract me so much, I'd be training twice as often.”

Kurt seemed not the least bit bothered by that. “Well,” he said brightly, clicking his pen and putting it back in his bag. “I think you and I can do very different marathons even if your wrist and ankle are busted.” He kissed Blaine's blushing cheek before getting up to hand in the forms. He winked over his shoulder.

“Kurt!” Blaine hissed, although he couldn't help but grin. Of course, his husband was right. And those different marathons were probably a lot more fun than running until your lungs were burning. 

Also, Blaine reckoned when Kurt helped him to get up and limp towards the doctor, private marathons were probably a lot safer.

“And I can help you shower after,” Kurt murmured in his ear, as if he'd read his mind. “When can we start?”

Blaine was just in time to hold back a whimper.This could actually work out for the best, he figured, shaking the doctor's hand. If he managed to sit through the most uncomfortable examinations of his life, first.

**Author's Note:**

> The app being referred to is Zombies, Run! from the company Six go Start. It's a very addicting story to follow while you're running, and I figured Blaine is the kind of person to get way into it. (Kurt... not so much.)


End file.
